The Most Important Emotion of All
by dodamonkey
Summary: Disgust is jealous of Fear getting all the praise and glory for constantly keeping Riley safe and she's not getting any recognition whatsoever. So she lashes out on him but accidentally brings up the moment he tried to quit, in front of all the emotions! Joy becomes disappointed at Fear, but does Disgust feel better now? Or is she even more disgusted with herself?
1. Dream Duty

"And we're out!"

Joy, the leader of the emotions, said as Riley began to shut her eyes and her point of view turned pitch black. "Great work, everyone!" Joy said as she would always end the day with a positive attitude just like she would commence it. "Now guys I just want to outline the most outstanding work everyone has done today just to give them that well deserved reward of praise."

"But, Joy," Sadness butted in, "we're emotions, it's what we do. It's our job."

"Oh come on, Sadness! There's nothing better than some recognition for hard work to give that well deserved boost of confidence!" Joy then turned to Fear who was walking away to the kitchen, "hey, Fear! Where ya going?"

"Making coffee since I have Dream Duty tonight, as usual." Fear said exhaustingly.

"Well, not tonight you're not." Joy said proudly as Fear quickly jumped, turned back and walk towards her.

"What? Wh…wh…why? Joy? What's the occasion?"

"For helping Riley cross the street this morning. Remember?"

THIS MORNING

"Okay, so she's crossing the road and… oh no! It's red! Red! IT'S REEEEED! FALL BACK!" Fear was screaming whilst pushing buttons on the console violently all of a sudden Riley stopped in her tracks as she took a step back from the road waited on the pavement before she would get hit by huge bus which was almost in her way. "whooo! We're good, people. We're good."

NOW

"Why do they always use the colour red to stop things?" Anger grumbled to himself since he was red and took everything personally for his namesake, "oh yeah! Good job, I guess, beanpole. That was actually a close one."

Joy and Sadness (even Anger) applauded the purple guardian as they always did since his job was the most important of all: keeping Riley safe.

"Ah! Thank you! Thank you, gang!" Fear then raised his arms in denial, "this really is too much. I'm just doing my job. Please stop. This too much!" he was enjoying it because he didn't need to stay up all night and all the emotions were wooping and cheering for his daily guidance. Everyone except a short green, annoyed girl standing in the corner, who blew a strand of hair from her face in mundanity and contempt.

"You deserve it Fear, Riley would have been a goner," Sadness assured him, "imagine her getting hit by that car getting hurt or injured or… or… oh! It's so sad it makes you want to cry!" she then started to bawl but then Joy quickly stepped in.

"Ooooookay! Well done Fear, that's your reward for the night: no dream duty because you deserve it! Now on to you, Anger." Joy had his attention. "Remember today when Riley saw her classmate, Gretchen, get picked on by her classmates at the schoolyard after school?"

"Yeah! I remember!" Anger gritted his teeth and snapped, "they were making fun of her braces, and calling her names like, "Brace Face!" ARR! I hate it when people treat people like that! Only I get to do that! It's my job! That's the only exception!"

"So thanks to you, she stood up for her friend and told them to leave her alone. See Anger? You don't just make Riley stand up for herself, you make her stand up for others as well." Joy said as Anger smiled in agreement and nodded, "without Anger, Riley wouldn't have any backbone. Not literally of course."

"Speaking of no, backbone," muttered Disgust referring to her purple colleague.

"Well done, Anger! I'm proud of ya!" Fear then raised a hand for a high five, "Up top, bro!" Anger just stared at him unimpressed.

"I'm not touching you." He said to him seriously as Fear gulped and lowered it down then all of the red short brick suddenly grabbed him and commenced a noogie on his head, "aw come here you! You scrawnly little thing!" they were all laughing surprisingly. All the emotions were laughing and having fun, except for Disgust was still standing in the corner with her back to them.

"Now Sadness, after the bullying, you made Riley feel sorry for her friend and made her feel better. Great sincerity, Sadness."

"She looked like she needed a shoulder to cry on," Sadness said, "it was really heart breaking when she called her parents to come pick her up as well."

"And now Disgust!"

Disgust then all of a sudden shot up with such excitement inside her. She never thought she would be receiving praise as well. She finally was getting the recognition she deserved! She did so many things for Riley that were useful and not one of them were recognised by the emotions. "Yeah Joy? What did I do today?" she asked excitedly with a smile but then tried to keep her cool and not trying to look insecure despite her feedback meaning so much to her, "I mean, hurry up because I'm really busy and a gorgeous emotion like me needs her beauty sleep." Joy then opened her mouth and was about to say what she was about to say until…

"Wait! Hold on a second!"Fear butted in all of a sudden."Let's not forget you, Joy!"

Disgust was screaming on the inside, but tried to keep her cool since that is how she acts. She clenched her fists and imagined them meeting Fear's face.

"Me?" Joy surprised, "what did I do?"

"Well, you cheered Gretchen up! You made Riley outline all the positive things about wearing braces to make Riley feel better." Fear reminded Joy as he smiled.

"I remember that, Joy," Sadness said with a slight smile, "you said 'They make your teeth look shiny, all in line,' and you even made Riley joke about her looking like a robot, which her friend luckily took it lightheartedly. They all laughed and they had a great time, forgave each other and decided to carry on working together on the project." Joy beamed at the memory as she usually does.

"Aww you guys! OK, so I guess that's it! We're done! Everyone have a good night! Especially you, Fear!" What? That was it? What about her?

"Now just wait a minute!" Disgust said abruptly which caught all the emotions attention, "aren't you forgetting something?" She was impatiently tapping her foot.

"Oh yes!" Joy laughed as she slapped her forehead and laughed, "I forgot about you, that's right!"

"So?" Disgust was waiting impatiently, "what is it that I did today that was good?" Then Joy giggled.

"Actually Disgust, it's not what you did today but what you're going to do, tonight."

"What? What am I going to do tonight?" Disgust was confused. What did she mean by that?

"Oh that's just it, you see. I was just gonna ask you if you're okay with taking over Dream Duty for Fear." Joy said to Disgust as her jaw dropped, "Soooo? How about it?"

Now if Disgust ever had a heart or soul, both of them would be crushed into bits and pieces. She wanted him to what? Her eyes were twitching one at a time and Fear could notice it which sort of creeped him out. He didn't want to make his friend do his own work while he takes the credit.

Fear then said"Maybe I'll just stick to Dream Duty instead, Disgust really doesn't have to…"

"Nonesense, Fear. You deserve it and Disgust doesn't mind doesn't she?" Joy said.

"But Joy! I've done like so many things for Riley that made her day! Why am I the only one getting the overnight labour, while everyone else gets praise?"

"Oh come on, Disgust, this isn't about who's the most useful or not." Joy assured her friend.

"Then why not give the job to Sadness or Anger then?"

Joy then was shuffling uneasily with a struggling look. It looked as if she had nothing to say but little did Disgust know that she did… she just didn't know how to say it. "Because they don't deserve it."

"What… what do you mean they don't deserve it?!" Disgust said to Joy in astonishment.

"Apparently, Disgust," Fear intervened as Disgust quickly turned towards the nerve angrily and gave him the most meanest scowl he had ever seen. Fear gulped as he continued, "you… you… you're the reason why Gretchen was bullied in the first place."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't remember, little missy?" that was of course Anger, "Riley was partnered up with her for a science project to build a volcano and you made Riley _physically_ show that she wouldn't want to be working with her because of her braces!" Anger fumed at the Disgust who was sneering at him.

"Oh come on! People can't read others that specifically!" Disgust said.

"You made her ask the teacher to be paired with someone else, in front of the class!" Anger pointed out.

"And that's when the others laughed at Gretchen and then bullied her after school. They were influenced by Riley." Sadness joined in with tears forming, "its as if Riley was the bully all along!" she then started to wail once again making Disgust look like the bad guy. Then Fear came over to comfort her which made Disgust's blood boil. Classic Fear! Classic Joy! Classic EVERYONE! "Well at least when their science project volcano exploded, Fear made Riley duck for cover." said Sadness smiled as she sniffed which made her feel better.

"Yeah, that would have been a disaster if it wasn't for Fear." said Joy

"Yeah! Great Job, Fear!" said Sadness

"Another job well done, tall stack, gotta hand it to ya!" said Anger.

Disgust was dropping her head into her hands and scrunching up her hair. She was drowning in the sea of constant nuisance of his praise. She shut her eyes tightly and then suddenly snapped. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!" The room of Headquarters was filled with eerie silence.

"Disgust." said Joy as she interrupted the silence, "you made Riley cause trouble so this is a chance to redeem yourself in a way. Riley is a kind and passionate girl and we can't have anyone making her look like an inconsiderate bully." Joy addressed to Disgust more sternly and motherly since she knows what's best for Riley.

"REDEEM?! INCONSIDERATE? BULLY? Listen, Riley needs to be popular! She cannot be seen with some weirdo looking girl who has no looks, no personality, no self esteem and no charm! Riley shouldn't waste time on that nerd and just hang out with the cool kids! That is my job! That is why I'm here! So I'm sorry that my work doesn't make you feel proud, unlike some emotions who just want the attention!" Then she started to mimick everyone whilst putting on an intimidating child like voice imitating the others, "oooo! Look at meeeee! I'm Feeeeear! It's okay guys the world isn't going to end now that I'm here! I'll save yoooou, Riley!"

"Disgust what is your problem?" Fear said annoyed.

"I'll tell you what my problem is, FEEEAR!" she sneered, "you are always hogging the glory, always looked upon

"Without you, Riley would be brave, courageous and noble. She wouldn't be afraid of anything and there wouldn't be anything stopping her from doing what she wanted!" snapped Disgust, "without you Riley wouldn't be cowering away in fright from every little thing! She wouldn't be afraid of an old movie about SHOES!"

"Okay first of all those shoes were a dangerous tripping hazard as well as having a high chance of being possessed by murderous demons," Fear typically defended himself based on that,"and second of all… For your information, Disgust but fear is not just about screaming so hard you pass out from sheer terror or, as you said it, 'cowering in fright,' it's also about keeping you safe. And that's what I do, I keep Riley safe." Fear said as he firmly stood his ground. Disgust then scoffed in disapproval.

"Oh please, like you ever…" but then she stopped as she saw Joy, Sadness and Anger share a look of agreement to that fact. Joy then walked over to her and then placed a hand on her shoulder for a reassurance.

"He does have a point, Disgust, he actually does keep Riley safe."

Sadness then said, "I guess Fear is the most important emotion of all. Sadness doesn't matter, Joy doesn't matter, Anger doesn't matter, Disgust _certainly_ doesn't matter when Riley's not alive. That's Fear's job. So… if Fear wasn't here…"

"Riley would be dead." Joy completed her sentenced with sudden realisation as Fear gulped at the very thought. Disgust shook her head.

"Oh don't be so overdramatic like you people always are! Riley wouldn't be dead! I can't believe we actually need an emotion for keeping someone alive. It's so pathetic!" Disgust wasn't having any of it.

"Oh and what do you do, Disgust? Name me one thing you actually did for Riley that was actually useful? Hmm?" Fear said as he folded his arms waiting for an answer.

"I prevented Riley from eating Broccoli! So HA!" she proudly stated, "There was a dangerous smell and I immediately detected it. So technically I just saved all your lives when she was a little baby. So yeah! You're welcome!" Fear then laughed in mockery.

"Disgust, you didn't save Riley's life! I did! I prevented Riley from tripping over a wire and falling flat on her face and being injured," he exclaimed, "all you ever did was stop her from eating a tiny little vegetable which was actually GOOD FOR HER!" Disgust then gasped at this information as it was also true but she did not want to accept it.

"No! Broccoli isn't good for you! It's an evil plant that wreaks of boiled cabbage and burns you from the inside! Which I wish you would eat right now to prove it!" Disgust defended herself. Fear and Disgust were approaching each other and staring each other in conflict. Sadness needed to stop this because it was wrong to see her friends fight.

"Guys, stop fighting. It's wrong to fight . We're family!" she whimpered hoping they would desist their intolerable behaviour and that both of them will end saying things they do not mean.

"Family?! Ha! We are not family! We are just emotions who make Riley who she is!" said Disgust to Sadness and then eyed Fear in contempt, "And YOU just make her weak and cowardly! That's all you are! A coward! And since a coward is part of Riley I guess that makes her one! I'm the one who helps Riley! Not you!"

"What, by shunning individuals you don't think is good enough for her? Making her lose her self esteem every time she looks in the mirror and making her throw up?! Yeeeaah! You really are beneficial to Riley! I'm the one who stops her from DYING and I also don't get any sleep because I have to look out for her dreams to see if they're too much for her! I'm the one who's loyal and dedicated! IN FACT you SHOULD do my Dream Duty because maybe you'll actually do something useful for once!" Fear exclaimed as Disgust gasped in frustration.

He did not just… Oh yes he did. Disgust had never been so annoyed with anyone in all her life! She just could not think of a comeback. Fear then gulped and sighed, he wanted to take back what he said because he just wanted to end the feud with his 'friend.' "Listen, Sadness is right, Disgust I'm…"

"IF YOU… YOU… YOU! IF YOU ARE SOOOOOO LOYAL AND SOOOOO DEDICATED TO RILEY… THEN WHY DID YOU TRY TO QUIT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

Joy and Sadness gasped and stared at Fear in horror and Fear's face was not purple anymore… his face grew pale with shock!

Anger gave Disgust the 'what-the-heck-are-you-doing?!' look. Fear wanted the ground beneath him to open and swallow him up he needed to cover this up really quickly before things are ugly. He said very quickly, "Hey! You know what gang! How about we all throw in Riley a good ol' Blank space so no one get's to go on dream duty! How's that sound? Huh?!" Fear was failing at changing the subject so he then whimpered and gave Disgust a look that said, 'please don't… I'll do anything!' Disgust was surprised herself, she couldn't believe she just said that. But then Disgust smiled to herself. Now she had him right where she wanted him. This wasn't about Dream Duty, this was all about putting Fear in his place.

"That's right, everyone! Our beloved, heroic purple guardian. The most important emotion of them all tried to abandon his own human and us!" Fear kept trying to cut his throat

"Fear?" Joy whispered in shock as she looked at him, "is this… is this true?" Fear then began to laugh hysterically.

"Of course it's not true! She's just joking around…"

"What the heck are you doing, Disgust?! I thought we agreed put all that behind the three of us!" Anger bursted out as Disgust threw in the largest grin you ever seen at Anger. It then hit him like a bucket of water, "…oh."

"So it is true!" Joy exclaimed.

"Fear?" Sadness said in disbelief with betrayed looking eyes staring up at him.

"I… I'm sorry… I… I just didn't know what to do! When you were gone, Joy we didn't know what to do. I tried everything I could! I tried to fix it, I really did! When all the islands went down… I just thought that I could… run away…"

"Disgust was right. You… you really are a coward." Joy said as her voice wobbled as she felt hurt that her friend could do such a thing.

"I… admit that, Joy. I am a coward. But at least I don't make Riley a coward… do I?"

"But you… tried to abandon her, Fear. Riley. Doesn't she matter to at all?"

"What are you talking about? Of course she does."

"Because when Disgust and Anger needed your help, you tried to leave them behind. Don't they matter?"

"Yeah Fear, don't we matter?" Disgust butted in like an annoying bratty little sister echoing what the mother just said to older sibling who's getting told off.

"Of course you do, Joy. You all do. You're my family." Fear said as he put on a little smile to show that he meant it. To hopefully make Joy back to her normal, happy self.

"No, Disgust is right. We're not a family, Fear. We're just… emotions, doing our job. " Joy said, " who am I kidding, why do I even try to make us a family, when I'm the only who believes it?" the emotions were disappointed in what she said so they all opened their mouths and started to speak but the Leader raised her hand, "Let's just all go to bed."

"I'll do Dream Duty tonight if you want me to, Joy." Fear offered.

"I dunno, do what you want." Joy shrugged her shoulders and said dully.

Disgust had finally done it! She put Fear in his place and now he is no longer the loyal and dedicated emotion everyone thought he was. Now was her chance to step in and appeal to Joy's approval so she can be one step away from being assigned to something useful and important!

"That's right, Fear! Think about what you done! So Joy? What do you want me to do tomorrow?" Disgust was waiting for a positive answer but she just shrugged and said this instead:

"I don't care. You do your job. I do mine. After all, that's why we're here. To work. Nothing more, nothing less." Joy replied bitterly and left the room and so did the Sadness and Anger. The only emotions that were left in the room were awkwardly and intensely Fear and Disgust. Fear chose not to speak to her and just grab a chair and get on with dream duty as the screen started to brighten up. Disgust decided to leave the room to avoid any more drama.

"You know, if you didn't want to do Dream Duty, you could have just said you didn't want to." Fear said in a sourly bitter tone which stopped Disgust in her tracks.

"You still think this is about this stupid Dream Duty?"

"No, I know exactly what this is all about. Apparently, making me look awful would make you feel better about yourself. Well I hope you're satisfied because you have succeeded."

"I was just telling them the truth. So next time, don't quit. Don't abandon us." she defended herself.

"Look, can you just leave me alone and let me do this Dream thing?" said as he rubbed his eyes and still hasn't turned from his chair. He sounded and looked like he was extremely busy and Disgust was just an irritating fly buzzing around and Fear was trying to ignore her. Disgust then muttered a reluctant, 'fine' and began to leave until she heard him mutter whilst looking down in his coffee mug, which showed he thought it meant nothing but it meant so much to her. What he muttered under his breath sent a shiver down her spine, made her eyebrows shoot up, her jaw drop and freeze in her tracks.

"Now I know why you're called Disgust."

The green emotion tightened her fists turned over to Fear who wasn't paying attention. Still having his back turned on her, not paying her any attention. Like she was nothing important. She walked over and turn his chair forward to meet Fear's shocked face.

"What did you say? What did you say?!" Disgust snapped.

"Uh… I… uh…uh… nothing! Nothing! Nothing! I…!

"Why do they call me, Disgust, huh? Why Fear?! Tell me, since you know the answer! Is it because I disgust you?! Huh? Is that why?!"

"No! Disgust I never said that! I meant that because I disgust YOU! You hate me, that's why! You wouldn't care if I abandon you, since you hate me so much!" Fear said in his defence as Disgust took a step back. That comment hit Disgust like a bucket of water… because that was not true.

"That may be true, Fear, I wouldn't care if you left. In fact I would be glad," Disgust said as she folded arms to show she meant what she said, which she didn't. She couldn't hold it in. She then started to sniff and her voice started to wobble, "But the rest of the emotions would, Fear and that should count! Because if… if… I left none of you would even care at all!" Disgust yelled and she finally revealed her inner feelings. Fear saw that Disgust's eyes filled with fury and was beginning to burst into tears,

"Fear… you are the most important emotion of all. You keep Riley alive. Everyone pays attention to you. And you're all acting like a family and not including me! You don't give me any recognition! You think I like my work? You think I'm proud of making Riley feel horrible, being a bully, shunning others, making her vomit, feel embarrassed… that's me… Good Old Disgust.

"The only good thing I remember doing is stopping her from eating a vegetable! You were right, Fear. So I hope YOU'RE satisfied! YOU WERE RIGHT! And now I'm crying? That's Sadness' job! OH MY GOSH! I can't even do my job right! I'm not supposed to cry! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? NOW MY MAKE UP IS RUINED! SINCE THAT'S ALL I CARE ABOUT, LOOKING GOOD!" she was fanning herself as her mascara was running down her bright green cheeks. Fear could not take it any more.

"Disgust, nothing is wrong with you," Fear said as he really did care for Disgust's feelings. He didn't want to see her beat herself up because of him.

"You may have tried to quit and failed but that's because Riley needed you… and she still needs you," Disgust's voice wobbled, "but she doesn't need me. I live up to my name so much I'm even disgusted at myself.

"Disgust… I'm… I'm sorry… I…"

"I… better leave you to dream duty." And with that, the green little emotion left the room and the Purple Guardian alone with Dream Duty, shocked and bewildered. He sighed deeply with grief of his friend and then all of a sudden he heard someone say, "Do you wanna be popular?" Fear then turned around and looked at the screen and as soon as he saw what was on the screen, he GASPED. The dream continued.

 _Do you wanna be popular?_

 _Do you wanna be cool?_

 _Do you wanna be accepted?_

 _Then ALL you need to do is take THIS!_

Fear then dropped his head into his hands. "Ooooooh my gosh! Oh no! Oooohhh no! Oh nononononono! This is not good! This is bad! Really bad! How can Riley dream this? I need to tell Joy about this!"

To be Continued


	2. My Job

Fear was completely SHOCKED by what he was seeing on the screen, and that was a cigarette pack. Fear immediately mashed the buttons to wake Riley up which Riley did. She shot up, eyes opened up, panting heavily and stressfully.

Fear gave in a sigh as he was relieved, however he was still confused. He needed to get to the bottom of this to find out what the hell just happened and more importantly WHY and HOW?! He had the right mind to call Dream Productions and gave them a piece of his! He grabbed a nearby telecommunication device which connects to any part of the mind. This was to make sure the emotions could be in contact with the others in other parts of Riley's mind to keep it in function, smoothly. He typed in the words, "DREAM PRODUCTIONS" on the dial pad and waited and waited and waited…. and …. waited… THEN the long silence was interrupted by a twangy and nasally, bored female voice of a receptionist.

"You've reached Dream Productions, how can I help you today?"

"No, I've not yet!" Fear angrily said, "You're just a receptionist and I can't believe I have to correct you on this, but it's nighttime! That's why you're called DREAM Productions!"

"Is it?" the receptionist sounded as if she just woke up. She didn't really care.

"Yes! It is!" Fear said impatiently.

"What can do I for you this… afternoon?" Fear's patience was wearing thin, he began rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"Gee I don't know… maybe you can PUT ME THROUGH TO DREAM PRODUCTIONS!"

"They'll be with you in ten minutes, sir." sounded as if Fear just told her a simple request with a normal tone, "in the meantime, indulge yourself in this lovely tune."

Fear drummed his fingers on the console with impatience and annoyance , "woah, woah! Wait! What do you mean lovely tune? I just want to talk…"

Then all of a sudden, as soon as he heard two strums of guitar strings and an exchange of major chords, Fear squeezed his eyes tightly as he recognised the annoying song.

 _TRIPLE DENT GUM! WILL HELP YOU SMILE! TRIPLE DENT GUM! IT LASTS A WHILE! …_

Fear was walking around the room in a circle waiting for the god awful song to end so he can talk to them and ask them questions. Finally the song reached to the end. But then the song played again on loop! Are these guys serious? What the hell is going on? Is this some kind of sick disgusting joke?! Fear kept on hold until it was the seventh time he heard that god awful and annoying song, killing approximately 15 minutes. Then all of a sudden the song stopped, "Hello?" Fear immediately took the device back to his ear again.

"Yes? Hello? Is this Dream Productions? Listen I…"

"No it's still me again," still the receptionist.

"You again?! What?! I thought…"

"They'll be with you in 10 minutes, sir so if you could…"

"YOU SAID THAT 10 MINUTES AGO!"

"Did I?"

"Yes!"

"Apologies for that sir, this time I think I mean it… I doubt it… who knows… I dunno…"

"Well can you at least not use that song as my waiting tune?"

"What song? I'm gonna put you on hold…"

 _TRIPLE DENT GUM…_

"AARRR!" Fear growled with frustration and then started beating the console with the telecom device and hurled it down to the floor. Little did Fear know that a certain blue emotion caught him doing these actions. Sadness thought that he really must be frustrated with himself and what he had done, she needed to comfort him.

Fear noticed above there was a pipe shoot for the core memories. There was only thing Fear had to do. If Fear could not reach them via phone then he's just gonna have to communicate with them via face to face!

"Uh… Fear?" Sadness said as Fear screamed for a second and then realised who it was.

"Oh, Sadness! Um… uh! Fear quickly turned off the screen before she noticed what was being depicted, "what are you doing up at this time of day… afternoon… nighttime! DANG IT!" Fear was never so stressed before in his life.

"I couldn't sleep, after all of the fighting. You and Disgust should really sort things out and be friends again."

"Look, I don't have to time for this, I need to get out of here…" Fear said.

"But Fear, don't go. Please. Stay," she pleaded like a puppy locked in the rain praying to come back inside, "look, I just want to let you know that… I'm not mad."

"What?"

"I'm not mad about you trying to leave."

"Good so can you please let me go right now, because I am really in a hurry…"

"No I don't mean NOW. I mean that time when you tried to abandon us…" Sadness immediately stopped because she accidentally mentioned that word, "abandon" that shook Fear, "wait, no! I didn't mean…"

"I have to go."

"But, Fear where are you going?"

"You're gonna abandon us, AGAIN?! AREN'T YOU?!" That was not Sadness. The two emotions turned around and it was Disgust.

"Disgust, you couldn't sleep too?" Sadness asked, "are you hear to make

"HA! As if! I slept like a baby dreaming of the sweet punishments this traitor is going to get!"

"Geez, so much for character development," Fear muttered to himself as he walked towards the area where the pipe was and stood on top of the core memory holder, standing inches away from under the pipe. Whilst he was doing this he ignored what Disgust was saying. He did not understand why Disgust was still putting on this facade but right now he seriously has no time to deal with her at this point.

"Oh my gosh! You're doing it again, aren't you?! This is exactly the same thing you did, but with a briefcase! Are you watching this, Sadness?! Joy needs to see this! I wish I had a camera! Look at his face!" Disgust laughed in disbelief as Fear's eye twitched, "So go on! Out with it, Fear! If you're not double crossing us, like you always do, then just what are you doing then? Huh? Double crosser?! Out with it! What are you doing?!" Fear then took a deep breath closed his eyes and opened them up again and looked at Disgust.

"My job, cry baby," Fear said, "oh and I don't mean you, Sadness."

Just before a shocked Disgust, whose jaw just dropped, could think of anything to say back, Fear immediately takes a step to the right, gets sucked into the pipe and is sent off to his journey to Dream Productions to sort this mess out. To find out why was Riley dreaming about something that would wreck and damage her body in the first place. The two emotions were left in the room.

"Good riddance, you COWARD!" Disgust finally called after it was too late, "I'm going back to bed, I've had enough of this! He's probably leaving us behind again to escape us! Well I don't need him and neither should you!"

"Disgust," Sadness said shocked, "you… you… you _cried_?"

"Uh… No!" Disgust said in denial.

"You wanna talk about it?" Sadness placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave me alone!" Disgust heads for the doorway so she can go to sleep and forget about it all.

"Perhaps Joy would like to talk about it then?" Sadness said as Disgust stopped in her tracks, "or maybe Anger, most probably?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Disgust said as Sadness smiled cheekily as she eventually gave in, "AAR! Alright fine!"


End file.
